<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mishloach Manos by xslytherclawx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650296">Mishloach Manos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx'>xslytherclawx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Girls: Rebecca - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Purim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca helps her sisters and mama make mishloach manos for Purim</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All Your Faves Are Jewish, Purimgifts 2021, xslytherclawx's jewish fic, xslytherclawx’s events collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mishloach Manos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts">hhertzof</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Rebecca isn’t yet twelve, this year, Mame agreed that she could help with the mishloach manos. </p><p>First, she helps make hamantaschen. It takes a lot of work to get the dough right. With the first batch, Sadie complains that Rebecca didn’t do it right, and kneads more oil into the dough. </p><p>Sadie and Sophie both approve of the dough for Rebecca’s second batch, so Rebecca goes about filling them with poppyseeds. She’s careful to wet the edges just a bit as she folds them over so they stick together, just like Mama showed her. She feels proud of herself when she puts them in the oven and gets to work on another batch. </p><p>When Sophie pulls Rebecca’s hamantaschen from the oven, she pulls a face. </p><p>“You overstuffed the hamantaschen,” Sadie says. </p><p>The cookies look lumpy, misshapen, and not at all like the triangles they’re supposed to be. Poppyseed spilled over onto the edges of about half of them, and several have completely opened up. </p><p>“We can’t use these at all,” Sadie continues. </p><p>Mama comes over to look. Rebecca is afraid that Mama will say she’s too young to help – that she’ll have to go wait in the parlor with Benny. But Mama puts her hands on her hips. </p><p>“Well, I don’t think we can send these – that just means we’ll have to eat them ourselves.”</p><p>Before Rebecca puts her next batch in the oven, Mama shows her how much poppyseed to put in so they don’t overflow again, how to fold the corners just so that they don’t fall apart. </p><p>Her next batch comes out looking as good as Sadie and Sophie’s. Mama declares them good enough to send. Rebecca feels a swell of pride. </p><p>
  <span>As they work, Sadie and Sophie talk about their Purim costumes. Their costumes will match, of course, and last year’s won’t do. They’ve decided to go as characters from their favorite motion picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebecca has a dozen ideas of what she could be, about half of which she can put together from hand-me-downs. She wishes she could have a new, fancy costume, but Mama and Papa have made it clear that she can’t go out and buy one. Obviously, that isn’t ideal, but she can handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like she can handle the hamantaschen.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>